Porque es lo que necesito y más
by LuuLuuu
Summary: Siempre le hacían la misma pregunta, y él siempre tenía la respuesta perfecta.


Mi primera historia. Espero que les guste.

* * *

Otra vez lo mismo. ¿Es que acaso no se cansaban de preguntar _siempre_ lo mismo? Parecía como si todos se turnaran para hacer esa absurda pregunta.

Algunos lo hacían con miedo, a conciencia de su fuerte temperamento y de las consecuencias que podría acarrear el perturbarlo.

Otros lo hacían sin pudor alguno, sin molestarse en ser sutiles, sin ni siquiera tener aunque sea _un poco_ de modales, exactamente como el rubio cabeza hueca que tenía en frente sentado en una silla de su lugar predilecto para comer.

—¡En serio, teme!— ¿Es que en ningún momento se queda sin voz por gritar tanto? — Está bien que Hinata-chan sea linda y amable y todo, ¡pero podrías haber conseguido a cualquier otra chica! No parece ser tu tipo. ¿Por qué te quedaste con ella?—Tampoco se podía quitar la asquerosa manía de hablar con la boca llena de ramen.

Además de la constante necesidad de su hiperactivo amigo de alzar la voz en todo momento y de comer de esa manera tan desastrosa, no entendía otro asunto: _¿cómo todos pueden ser tan ciegos?_

En vez de la típica pregunta _"¿qué vio él, Sasuke Uchiha, en una chica como Hinata Hyuuga?"_, sería muchísimo más fácil responder qué _no_ vio.

Vio en ella cualidades que no pudo observar en nadie más: comprensión, verdadera inocencia, bondad incondicional, alegría, tranquilidad a pesar de todo lo que le ocurría; percibió eso y mucho más.

Y, a diferencia de muchos, ella no demostraba ese rencor hacia él por su traición a la aldea, como tantos otros; no era una arrojada como la mayor parte de la población femenina; no vio asco hacia su persona, como demostraban los ancianos del Concejo... En fin, ella no era como el resto.

En esa hermosa mujer, pudo ver todas las cosas que él carecía e incontables cosas más. Vio cosas que sólo había conocido en una sola persona: su madre.

Esa belleza natural que poseía, esa sonrisa cálida, esos ojos perlados que reflejaban amor, su inconfundible y embriagante aroma a jazmín, esa timidez tan tierna que afloraba cuando la tocaba o decía unas palabras subidas de tono al oído que provocaba que todo su rostro se pintase de un rojo verdaderamente gracioso, ese tartamudeo cuando estaba nerviosa que le daba ganas de abrazarle y no dejarle ir, la elegancia en cada movimiento que realizaba, ese hermoso cuerpecito que parecía pedirle desesperadamente protección y esos rosados y adictivos labios que nunca se cansaría de probar son unas de las tantas cosas que hicieron que se enamorara perdida e irreversiblemente de ella.

Despertarse cada mañana con un maravilloso ángel a su lado era definitivamente mágico. El entrar a su cocina y encontrarse con el perfecto cuadro de su preciosa, desde hace dos años, novia preparando una suculenta comida es algo que no cambiaría ni por todo el dinero existente en el planeta. Después de la gran tragedia en su clan, _nada_ ni _nadie_ lo había hecho reír, por más que se esforzaran, de la forma en que ella lo hacía sin siquiera proponérselo.

Entonces Sasuke volvió a la realidad, viendo que los ojos azul profundo de su amigo lo estaban mirando interrogantes, esperando que contestara su pregunta.

Le respondió con su tranquila voz, parándose de su silla al mismo tiempo que dejaba la cantidad de dinero correspondiente a lo que había consumido.

Notó que el rubio se quedó mirándolo totalmente desconcertado por su respuesta, pero no le importó. Tenía una cosa más importante que hacer. La joyería cerraría y necesitaba su pedido para hoy.

* * *

Sakura y Naruto se quedaron con sus mandíbulas por el piso. ¿Acaso Sasuke dijo lo que creían que dijo?

—A ver, teme, repítelo—dijo el rubio, intentando comprender.

—Lo que dije, dobe.—Ya se empezaba a fastidiar. Además de estúpido, sordo.—¿Qué parte no entiendes?

Lo había dicho ya una vez, y gracias a su gran ego le había costado. No es que no le alegrara la idea, es más, por la felicidad que sentía tenía ganas de dar saltitos de emoción, pero, por supuesto, su orgullo no se lo permitía.

—Sasuke-kun, por favor, dilo otra vez.—Sakura, a pesar de tener una mente mucho más rápida que su novio de ojos azules, no llegaba a creerse lo dicho por el azabache.

En cuanto Sasuke, muy frustrado iba a volver a decir lo que ésos dos no captaban, una suave y melodiosa voz lo interrumpió:

—Que Sasuke-kun y yo nos vamos a casar—balbuceó Hinata un tanto sonrojada, mientras apretaba suavemente la mano de su ahora prometido y se sentaba junto a él en el sofá color negro de su sala. Su gran y cálida sonrisa junto con su suave rojo en las mejillas y el suave tartamudeo hicieron que Sasuke esbozara una mueca de total felicidad. —Y nos encantaría que fueran el padrino y la madrina de boda.

Si antes el rubio y su novia de vivaces ojos verdes no entendían, ahora estaban totalmente perdidos. Para ellos, las palabras _"Sasuke"_, _"sonrisa"_, _"casamiento"_ y _"Hinata"_ no encajaban todas juntas en una oración que tuviese sentido. Naruto llegó a la conclusión que era una broma, una en la cual se aliaron para reírse de ellos, pero en el instante en que sus ojos fueron a parar a la pálida mano izquierda entrelazada con la de Sasuke, que en ese momento él besaba, todos esos pensamientos se disiparon. En el fino dedo anular de ella, reposaba un anillo dorado, con una piedra de tamaño considerable color azul cielo en su centro.

Entonces las palabras de Sasuke dichas ese mediodía vinieron a su mente y cobraron sentido

_« — Porque es lo que necesito y más... »_


End file.
